


Heroes and Villains

by Androfirestrike



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androfirestrike/pseuds/Androfirestrike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a modern day world, this is the story or Rose Amell and Garrett Hawke who must each unite a group of heroes to save the world. Dragon Age Super Hero AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes and Villains

Today is the day. It's not any normal day, but today is the day I am free.

Or, at least, today is the day I should be free.

My name is Rosemary Amell, Rose for short. All my life I have grown up in the prison known as Aeonar. I never did anything wrong, but the government branded me a danger when I was young. I am a freak. That's what they call us who possess magical powers. The government calls us “abnormalities” but that's just them. To other we are known as freaks, weirdos, and abominations.

And because we are born the way we are, we are placed in prisons around the world where the templars “watch” over us. I use watch as a loose term. The templars are powerful, but not magical by any means. They are men and women who have gone through a scientific procedure to have abilities to rival those of us freaks.

I've never seen the outside world, except in books and the occasional tv show. I've never had the chance, but the templars and government pride themselves in being “kind” and giving us a “chance.”

Those who want to can take a series of rigorous tests when they come of age to prove that they can be in the outside world unsupervised. Most do not take these tests due to the sheer difficulty of the tests themselves. One in every ten abnormalities passes all the tests and those who pass have difficulty finding a job and sustaining themselves once they leave the prison.

I have taken all the tests so far and passed every one with flying colors. I have one test left and I will not fail. I want to explore the world, learn, grow and show everyone that us abnormalities are not people to be feared.

I could have escaped by now, like some of my brothers and sisters have. An abnormality rarely is able to, but the possibility is there. Some of us escape. Some abominations are never given to the templars. There's more of us out there than the people think.

And some of us may use our powers for evil, but not all of us.

There's heroes left in man. Freaks can be heroes too.

* * *

I hate this city. I hate Kirkwall. I wish I never was back here, but I have to.

The name's Garrett Hawke, Hawke to my friends and I hate my job. I had been enrolled in university for the past few years, but before I could finish my senior year I had to come back to this city to help out my mother and siblings. It's a huge pain, but someone had to help them out.

A few weeks ago, my father passed away and left my family with virtually nothing. He was an abnormality, just like my sister, and couldn't hold a stable job. He had stayed at home, homeschooling my younger sister and brother while my mother worked to pay the bills. I had been working myself through university and had thought I left this city behind, but I guess not.

My sister can't attend public school, for fear of her being found out as an abnormality. My mother is spread thin, trying to work and teach my sister. Carver, my younger brother, recently enrolled himself in public school to ease the burden on my mother, but times are hard. I would love if my mother could put some of her money away to help pay for college for Carver and Bethany, instead of having to put all her money toward food and rent.

I took a job in Tethras Enterprises as a security guard to help out my family. The pay is decent, but the job is boring. You meet a variety of people: humans, dwarves and the occasional elf, but it's the same thing every day. Everyone has a problem and I just open the door for them.

I'm still surprised I got the job considering how my interview had been with a dwarf and one of the first things I said was “Dwarves are a funny sort of people,” but I suppose I'm just a likable guy.

I thought being a security guard would be cooler and that I would be able to put the fighting skills I have to good use. I was wrong. I'm nothing but a door watcher.

Is it bad that I wish for excitement? I wish for something more than this. I want to be somebody. I want to be successful like Bartrand Tethras or a hero like The Silver Shield and all the other heroes of the world.

But who am I kidding, I'm no hero. I'm not the hero type.

* * *

_The dark ones are coming. The dark ones are coming._

_We wake up and see the world in flames. The bodies of those we care about are scattered around us as we look into the eyes of the dragon._

_The dark ones are coming. The dark ones are coming._

_Only the Amell and Hawke can stop them._

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story will not take place in first person perspective, but I felt it was needed in the prologue to establish the universe of the story. The rest should be mainly in third person.


End file.
